


in the garden would you trust me?

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, F/F, Garden Dalliances, balls, dance lessons, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: Lilith was strong and Sabrina was light, making it easy for her to lead. Sabrina’s pulse raced in her grip, quiet for once. They were closer than they’d been in months, Lilith’s hand on Sabrina’s hip, Sabrina griping Lilith’s shoulder. They moved as one, pressed together, hearts beating with the music.Jerking out of Lilith’s arms, Sabrina stumbled back, her walls back up, “I’m done with dance lessons today.”
Relationships: Black Sabith - Relationship, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	in the garden would you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [listlessness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlessness/gifts).



“One, two three! One, two, three!” Lilith’s voice rang out through the near empty ballroom, keeping time with the tinny music that spilled from the bone encrusted gramophone. “Look up! Shoulders back!” 

She sat, half lounging in a gold chair as she watched Sabrina move awkwardly across the floor in Lilith's minon’s stiff arms. At Lilith’s command, Sabrina lifted her gaze from her feet, to her less than willing dance partner. Neither looked happy to be there, but there were certain things a Queen was expected to know at her own jubilee ball, and dancing was one of them. 

Sabrina’s mouth was pressed in a thin, annoyed line, her brow furrowed as she focused on where her feet went. But the minion moved one way as Sabrina jerked in the opposite direction, stepping off beat and out of his arms. 

Lilith sighed as she watched Sabrina stumble a half step. They’d been at these dancing lessons for over two hours now and Lilith’s already thin patience had worn itself nonexistent. 

“No! No! No!” 

Pushing out of her chair, she crossed the room in several determined steps. Shoving the minion out of the way, Lilith caught Sabrina by the wrist, pulling her flush against her body. Sabrina’s mouth dropped open in surprise at being manhandled, but Lilith was already turning her around the room, in time with the music. 

Lilith was strong and Sabrina was light, making it easy for her to lead. Sabrina’s pulse raced in her grip, quiet for once. They were closer than they’d been in months, Lilith’s hand on Sabrina’s hip, Sabrina griping Lilith’s shoulder. They moved as one, pressed together, hearts beating with the music. 

The song ended, leaving them in the center of the floor. Sabrina was breathless, her small form warm against Lilith. 

Holding both her body and her gaze, Lilith considered Sabrina. Gone was the guarded look the queen of hell had developed on the throne, and instead Lilith could see hints of the young woman she’d meet what felt a lifetime ago, the one who thought she could change the world with a smile and a little magic. Lilith’s grip on Sabrina’s waist tightened. Her gaze dropped, settling on Sabrina’s blood red lips. 

Jerking out of Lilith’s arms, Sabrina stumbled back, her walls back up, “I’m done with dance lessons today.” 

Her long black dress trailed behind her like a shadow as Lilith watched her hurry away. Disappointed settled over her like the hellfire smoke. 

It had been easy to make herself indispensable to the young queen. Lilith’s wealth of knowledge and her notoriety in hell made it easy for her to continue serving at the right hand of Hell’s throne, but she wanted more- she  _ needed _ more. It was her right.

But securing the throne for herself meant securing Sabrina. 

Sabrina was proving to be a formidable queen- killing Lucifer with her bare hands had established her as someone not to be trifled with- but Lilith noted how easily her head was turned by a pretty boy. Lilith smoothed her dress, tossing her hair back as she composed herself, a plan forming. She’d successfully rooted herself in Sabrina’s mind, now to conquer her body. 

…

Sabrina absently stirred her tea as she listened to Lilith list out the day’s agenda. Her eyes flicked to the pot of cream by her right hand, only a fingertip length away from her. 

Ever since being crowned queen of hell, her relationship with Lilith hadn’t changed very much. She still offered guidance and the details of Hell’s administration, much like when Lilith helped Sabrina gather the Unholy Regalia. But despite the fact that Lilith had really never been her high school teacher, she still retained the teacher-like air she’d adopted when masquerading as one. She was a woman, she was a queen, and she wanted to be treated like it. 

“Lilith,” she said, interrupting, “I would like more milk in my tea. Pour it for me.” 

Stopping mid sentence, Lilith stared at Sabrina open mouthed. Sabrina had never dared such a direct command before. After the briefest pause, she closed her mouth, reaching to pick up the pot of cream.

“Of course your majesty,” said Lilith and poured the cream into the tea. 

Primly sitting back in her chair, Sabrina took a sip of her tea before saying, “You may continue.” 

… 

Preparation for the Jubilee was well underway. The great hall had been decorated, the food was being prepared in the kitchens, but most importantly, the Queen was getting ready in her rooms. 

Sabrina’s red dress was laid out on the bed, and Sabrina sat at her vanity in only her lacy underthings. Lilith brushes Sabrina’s hair, carefully weaving it into a simple updo that her crown could easily sit upon. She noted, much to her delight, that Sabrina seemed to shiver under her touch. 

Running the back of a fingertip along Sabrina’s bare neck, Lilith looked up, locking eyes with Sabrina. The little queen blushed, holding Lilith’s ice blue gaze for only a moment before looking down at her lap. 

“Come,” said Lilith, offering Sabrina a hand she didn’t need, “Let’s get you dressed.” 

She trailed her fingertips across Sabrina’s bare shoulder as she moved away to fetch Sabrina’s stockings. Gesturing to the bed she said, “Sit,” then, when Sabrina raised an eyebrow at the order, amended, “If you would, your majesty?” 

Regally sitting down on the bed, Sabrina extended a bare foot. Lilith kneeled in front of her, laying the stocking in her lap. She looked up at Sabrina clad in her corset and lacy panties, and smiled a demure smile that, for Lilith, was more of a mask than a smile. 

Lilith took Sabrina’s small foot in both hands, not breaking eye contact as she leaned down. She kissed the inside of her foot, just above her big toe. She lifted her foot, kissing the ball of her foot, the arch… 

Above her, Sabrina was still, holding her breath. 

Lifting Sabrina’s other foot, Lilith kissed her sole. She fluttered her eyelashes as her mouth moved across Sabrina’s soft skin.

“W-what are you doing?” Sabrina whispered.

“Worshiping you, my queen,” Lilith said innocently as she straightened up and began to roll Sabrina’s stocking up her legs. With careful fingers, she secured one stocking to the garter belt before rolling the second stocking up her leg. 

Sabrina was quiet, her usual idle chatter replaced by thick tension that hung in the air. But Lilith pretended like there was nothing wrong, like this was normal, like this wasn’t all a part of her plan. 

Lilith helped Sabrina into her gown, a long red, off the shoulder dress that clung to her like a second skin in the bodice, but bloomed out around her as it fell past her hips. It was fit for a fit for a queen, and even Lilith couldn’t help but stare once Sabrina was dressed. 

“Lovely,” she whispered as she set the crown on top of Sabrina’s blonde curls, “You’ll surely turn heads tonight.” 

Sabrina met her gaze in the mirror, her cheeks flushing as she stared back for only a moment too long before sweeping out of her rooms- and to the ball. 

… 

The great hall was filled with color, gaudily dressed demons wore masks with human features, passing Sabrina from dance partner to dance partner in the crush of hot, spinning bodies that twirled her around the room. Everyone was focused on her, and Sabrina couldn’t help but enjoy the dancing, the music, the attention- but in the moments between the waltzes and quicksteps, when she sipped her punch off the side, she felt desperately alone. 

A steward bowed deeply to Sabrina, and procured a folded piece of parchment, “For you, your majesty.” 

Sabrina took the paper, unfolding it slowly and suspiciously.

“Meet me in the garden at midnight-“

She looked around before tucking the paper into her bodice, smoothing her skirts nervously. Her eyes darted across the room, searching for who may have sent the note. There was Caliban, but he’d always made his intentions clear to her. Then there were the demon kings, they hated her and subtly wasn’t their strong point. She bit her lip, stepping out of the shadows and making her way towards the garden. 

Hell’s garden had been Sabrina’s first act as queen. Hedges circled thorn covered rose bushes, twisting into a spiraling maze. A false moon adorned the sky, complete with stars surrounding it. Lilith had hung the stars, Sabrina didn’t know how she did, but she did. Then she took Sabrina by the hand and showed her the finished product, her eyes twinkling brighter than the stars. Sabrina remembered smiling at that, her first smile since coming to Hell. 

Sabrina walked the garden path, letting her fingertips trail along the roses. Where was Lilith anyway? Sabrina hadn’t seen her at the Jubilee at all. But then again, her guests had kept her busy. 

Lilith… Sabrina flushed at the thought how her most trusted advisor had looked at her just hours ago. She’d kissed her feet, claimed her was  _ worshiping _ her, and Sabrina hadn’t found any trace of mischief in her smile. 

Then of course there was the other day, when they were dancing. Lilith had held her so close, her eyes flashing with that frustration that Sabrina was familiar with. Sabrina has been swept off her feet, reminded once again what it was like to be totally in Lilith’s control.

She licked her lips, power, once gained, was so hard to give up, even for a night. 

Sitting down on a bench, Sabrina untied her mask, turning it over in her hands as she waited. Who’d wanted to meet with her? It took guts, requesting a private audience with the queen, Sabrina hardly ever met with anyone without Lilith, but it worked. She was there, waiting. 

Something moved behind her, like a shadow at her ankles. Sabrina’s skirts rustled and she jumped to her feet. She turned to look into the garden, but only the darkness stared back at her. 

“Hello?” She called. 

Behind her there was movement again, and Sabrina pivoted on her heel to see the figure standing there. The mask staring back at her was smooth and black, bearing no design or adornment, only her ice blue eyes staring intensely from the inky depth. 

“Lilith! You startled me,” she said, as if this wasn’t a common occurrence, as if Lilith didn’t make the shadows a second home, always watching. For a woman with such a commanding presence, she could still make herself invisible when it suited her needs. 

Lilith inclined her head slightly, her eyes not leaving Sabrina’s, “My apologies, your majesty.” 

“No, I just-” Sabrina shook her head, “I was just waiting for someone.” 

“Indeed,” said Lilith, stepping closer, “I can only imagine how lonely you must be, these few years in Hell, separated from those little boys who followed you around on earth, like moths to a deadly, deadly flame.” 

Sabrina lifted her chin, “I’m fine.”

“Oh my little queen,” Lilith smiled, stepping even the closer, “Your mask might work on them, but you can’t fool me.” 

“Says the woman still wearing a mask herself.” 

Reaching a hand up, Lilith untied the ribbons that held her mask in place, letting it fall. But it disappeared in a puff of magic before it hit the ground. Sabrina studied Lilith’s now bare, yet still impassive face. 

Lilith reached out, taking Sabrina’s small hand in hers, pressing Sabrina’s palm to her cheek, “Is this what my queen desires?” 

“Y-yes,” Sabrina was caught off guard by this sudden act of tenderness. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she stood frozen to the spot, her note and clandestine meeting forgotten. 

“When was the last time someone loved you, Sabrina?” 

She stepped closer, pressing Sabrina into one of the pillars that lined the path, “A woman has needs, Sabrina, who satisfies yours?” 

She turned her head, kissing Sabrina’s palm, her wrist, all while never breaking eye contact. Sabrina licked her lips. 

“I- n-no one.” 

Lilith lowered Sabrina’s hand, her fingers wrapping around her wrist. She leaned closer, lips only a hair's breadth from Sabrina’s throat. 

“Who did you hope sent you that note?” She whispered, “What would you have me be, handsome like a prince?” 

Sabrina’s eyes fluttered shut as Lilith kissed her, warm lips pressed to the thrum of her heart. With Lilith’s free hand, she palmed the curve of Sabrina’s neck. 

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Lilith said, smearing lipstick against skin. 

“I hoped it was you,” said Sabrina, breathless, “With the note, I wanted it to be you.” 

“I know, I know my sweet,” Lilith’s teeth scraped, and Sabrina whimpered, “I've got you, I’ve got you, sweetheart.” 

With firm hands, Sabrina pushed Lilith back just enough to cup her face with both hands. 

“Do you love me?” She asked, eyes flashing.

“Sabrina-?” 

“Do you love me Lilith?” Sabrina was silk hiding steel and in that moment she was only steel. 

“Yes.”

With a rush of air steeped in magic, they were gone from the gardens and in the Queen of Hell’s bedchamber. Lilith deposited Sabrina onto the bed, staring down at her hungrily. 

“Say the word and I stop,” repeated Lilith. 

Flushed with excitement, Sabrina stayed still, staring defiantly back up at her, “Kiss me.” 

With the snap of her fingers their dresses were gone, leaving them both in their frilly underthings. Lilith raised an eyebrow, “Someone’s been practicing.”

Crawling up on her knees, Sabrina kissed Lilith on the mouth, long and deep. Her hands ran from Lilith’s shoulders, down her bare arms, to where she clasped hands. And despite how grown up she was trying to be with her lingerie and queenly power, there was still the touch of the innocence that Greendale instilled. 

With clever fingers, Lilith untied Sabrina’s corset and slid her panties down her legs, leaving the queen naked before her. She roughly shoved her back onto the bed, pulling Sabrina’s underwear all the way off before crawling up on top of her. 

Sabrina was trembling, but that didn’t stop her legs from falling open or her reaching for Lilith. She craved her like never before, and it was a hunger that ran hot and deep, one that needed immediate satisfaction. 

Lilith seemed to sense this, kissing her again, catching Sabrina’s lower lip in her teeth. She kissed Sabrina’s cheek, her jawline, before slowly dragging her tongue from Sabrina’s throat down, down between her breasts to her navel. With a moan, Sabrina’s hands gripped the sheets as Lilith’s mouth moved lower and lower still. Her feet pressed into the bed as her eyes flew open in anticipation. 

“Lilith?” Sabrina said quietly.

Lifting her head from where she was kissing the inside of Sabrina’s thigh, Lilith said, “Yes my queen?” 

“No, don’t call me that,” 

Lilith sat up, eyes softening, “What is it Sabrina?” 

“It’s just,” Sabrina took a deep breath, “I’ve never… with anyone.” 

“Mmmm,” Lilith kissed Sabrina’s knee, “I’ll be careful with you.” 

Sabrina wrapped her legs around Lilith, gently tugging her forward. With a laugh, Lilith kissed her again, running her hand through her hair. Rolling them both onto their sides, Sabrina brushed Lilith’s hair out of her face. 

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered, “I’ve thought about this for a long time.” 

“Me too, my sweet,” said Lilith, her eyes coming to rest on Sabrina’s mouth. 

Sabrina, meanwhile, reached down, playing with the top of Lilith’s underwear. Lilith’s knee slid between Sabrina’s legs, pressing against her hot center. Never breaking eye contact, Sabrina moved her hips, desperate for friction as she grinded against Lilith’s knee. She pushed past the flimsy material, watching as Lilith smiled when Sabrina’s clumsy fingers made contact with her most sensitive bundle of nerves. . 

Lilith wasted no time to replace her knee with a hand, sliding two fingers into Sabrina’s hot core as she began to circle her clit with her thumb. Sabrina tried to keep up as she felt her resolve slipping. She bucked her hips unconsciously, biting her lip as she tried to hold back moans.

“I want to hear you,” Lilith breathed, her forehead pressed to Sabrina’s, “I want to to make you scream.” 

She added three fingers as Sabrina felt herself begin to tighten. Sabrina was hot and gasping, her own hands selfishly stilled as her gasps turned to moans, her moans turned to begs. Lilith grinned, kissing the corner of her open mouth, curling her fingers just so-

Sabrina’s entire body tensed, flooded with pleasure she’d never known before. She sobbed Lilith’s name, eyes unforced but still locked on the icy blue ones in front of her. 

As she came down from her high, limbs tingling, Sabrina reached up with her free hand to touch Lilith’s cheek.

“Never leave me,” she managed, voice more hoarse than she realized, “Please, I need you, please Lilith-”

“Make me a queen,” Lilith said, “I’ll rule by your side and we’ll always be together.” 

“Yes, of course, anything,” said Sabrina, “I swear.”

Lilith rolled Sabrina onto her back, straddling her as she kissed her throat, “Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it listlessness! I had fun writing it!


End file.
